What Does This Mean?
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: How can a piece of torn paper bring two complete strangers together? KaiHil fluff fanfic. Do review and hope you enjoy reading it :)


WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

What does this mean, when a total stranger becomes your ultimate lover and loved one?

Just another fluff fanfic, I do not own Beyblade. Enjoy!

"That's it! I am never gonna speak to anyone of you ever AGAIN!"  
"Arrgh! For the last time, Hilary! This wasn't my fault! Besides! Your schedule sucks anyway!"  
"My schedule sucks?! No, Tyson! You and your _friends_ suck! You all never cared about my _feelings_! I stood up _one whole month_ on this damn schedule! And what do I get for _wasting my time?!_ I get THIS!"

"ARRGH! HILARY! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO GO AND MAKE US A SCHEDULE FOR US!"  
"Jee Tyson, ease out on her! She's only trying to help us!"  
"Oh yeah, Ray?! Well, I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!"

"WELL AT-LEAST YOU COULD NOT HURT HER GODDMAN FEELINGS!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER FEELINGS MAX! SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD AND I WON'T CARE!"  
 _ **SLAP!**_

A loud cracking voice was heard, as a teary Hilary's hand went across the boastful Tyson's face, making it all red. This time, Tyson went too far. The schedule that Hilary had prepared for their new blades, and spent her valuable time on it, was just ripped into two by the aforementioned Captain of the BladeBreakers. No remorse, no caring, and no sympathy, yup. These words perfectly described how Tyson felt for the poor brunette, and poor Hilary couldn't do anything about it.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Tyson barked back as he was about to hit Hilary, she broken brunette crouched down in utter defense. Thankfully, Ray stopped the hyper boy.  
"TYSON! STOP!"  
"LET! ME! GO!"

"NO!"

"RUN HILARY, RUN!" Max shouted as the brunette nodded and ran away from there, before Tyson could do damage to her.

Running through the streets, her tears glistened in the sunset. Hilary was broken, no, Hilary and her trust were broken, not only by Tyson, but by everyone over there. They did not support Hilary's idea, heh. At-least they kept their composure, unlike Tyson. That day, Hilary made a vow never to return to that dojo ever again, never to speak, or even think about anyone of them ever again.

 _Even him…_

Days passed, and yet still no sign on Hilary over at the dojo. Guess she really did stick to her promise, she'd never see anyone of them, ever again.  
Or would she?  
One night, a certain cold blunette stood outside the dojo, arms crossed. He was busy pondering over on how to utilize these new blades to their fullest potential. Then, his eyes glanced upon a certain piece of paper swishing around.  
"What is that?" Thought _Kai_ to himself, as he went over and picked up the paper. It had a few Beyblade controlling techniques, which he found to be relevant to his need.

He gave one of those techniques a go, _it worked…_

 _The next day…_

"Are you sure she's gonna answer?" Max asked Ray nervously. Somehow, Max and Ray and found their way to Hilary's residence, and wanted to apologize to her.  
"Geez I don't know, Max. Knock on it again." Ray suggested the blonde, to which he compiled.

The door was answered by Hilary's mother.  
"Yes?"  
"Umm… ?" Ray asked nervously.

"Why, yes. What can I do for you?" She asked nicely.  
"Is Hilary home?" Max asked.  
"Yes, she is. Are you her friends?" Inquired her mother.  
"Yes, ma'am." Ray replied.  
"Hilary! Sweetie! Two of your friends are here to see you!" Called the elder woman.  
"Coming mom!" Replied Hilary, as she sprinted down the stairs.  
"Yeah… Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Asked Hilary coldly.

"Ummm….Hi Hilary." Max greeted nervously.  
"Look, I got a lot of work to do and…" She was interrupted by Ray.  
"Hilary, come on. We wanna show you something."  
"Hn. What?" Snorted out the brunette, obviously irritated.  
"C'mon! We'll show you!" Max said as he clamped onto her wrists and pulled her outside, taking her with them,

"We'll be right back, Ma'am!" Ray shouted out.  
"Okay! Take care, Hilary!" Greeted the simple-minded woman.

"MOM!" Hilary shouted as she was dragged towards by Ray and Max.

Upon arriving at the dojo, she immediately resisted going into the dojo.  
"I am not going in there." She protested.  
"C'mon Hils! We gotta show something to you!" Said a visibly excited Max, and Ray nodded in agreement. Having no choice, Hilary was lead by the boys, into the backside of the dojo. There, she saw a sight which she had never even imagined of in years.

She saw Kai holding her half-torn schedule, and perfectly balancing his Beyblade on the ground, without any struggle. Hilary was dumbstruck upon seeing the sight, she never imagined Kai out of all the people to follow her schedule and actually master his Beyblade.  
"I….." Hilary was left speechless, Kai looked up, saw Hilary, and smiled gently whilst holding the half torn paper.  
"See?" Max said, raising his eyebrows at the stupefied brunette,  
"I…I…" Hilary was still speechless.  
"We told you, Hils. Even we can't believe it, but Kai mastered his new blade with _your_ schedule." Said Ray,  
"And to perfection." Added Kenny, while looking into the computer, reading the stats.  
"Oh and one more thing!" Max said as he dragged the dumbstruck brunette away, her eyes still affixed at Kai, who kept smiling at her.

She was shown to yet another sight she'd never seen before, Tyson, on his knees, begging for mercy.  
"OH! OH I'M SO SORRY HILARY! SO SORRY! I SHOULD NOT HAVE LASHED OUT AT YOU THAT DAY! IT'S MY FAULT, OH SILLY ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND BE OUR COACH, HILARY! WE NEED YOU! WE NEED YOU!" Wailed out Tyson, she was standing with her eyes opened wide, was she seeing correctly? Was she dreaming? Was that day Opposite Day? No. That was all real, Tyson apologizing, and Kai using something she made to master something he's already good at. What a day!  
"So, what da ya say, Hils? Be out coach?" Max asked in pure glee.  
"Yeah, Hilary! What will it be?" Ray asked,  
"OH PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE! BE OUT MENTOR!" Tyson begged, still on his knees. Hilary was confused, flustered, happy, shocked, hey you name it! She didn't know what to do, but she went with her guts.  
"Yes."  
"WOO HOO! HOORAY FOR HILARY!" Shouted Ray, Max and Tyson in union, as they picked up Hilary and body surfed her.  
"HEY! STOP! AH! YOU'RE TICKLING ME!" A visibly happy Hilary told the lot underneath.  
"OKAY, COACH HILARY! We are ready for your commands!" Shouted the boys in union. She giggled.  
"OKAY! LET'S DO THIS! LET'S WIN THIS THING!" Hilary announced in pure renewed confidence,  
"YAY!" The boys shouted.  
"3…..2…..1… LET IT RIP!" They shouted in union, and the whole day, they continued to train hard according to Hilary's given techniques and master their Beyblades.

 _Later that night…_

Hilary, being proud of the boys, gave them, along with Kenny and even Grandpa Granger tickets to the movies, to see some cool action movie premiere, while she stayed at the dojo, working on her next plans for the Bladers.  
She came into the dojo, expecting no one. But she saw Kai sitting on the patio of the dojo, staring out into the stratosphere. Awkwardness began to consume the brunette, as she stood in front of the blunette, who was still looking into the stars.  
"Uhhh…. Hi, Kai." She greeted softly, he looked at her, like he always did.  
"Hey." He simply replied.  
"You mind if I come over and sit?" Being a lady, she asked for permission, and was granted as Kai moved over and Hilary sat down.  
"The stars are looking pretty right?" She asked as she gazed up upon the stars.  
"Mmmmh." Kai replied.  
"You know… I don't know how to say it but…Thanks." She said very much nervously and flustered.  
"Hn, thanks for what?" He asked rather sternly.  
"Thanks for trying out my techniques, Kai." He cleared it out.  
"Hn, your welcome. I was only doing it for myself, anyway…"Kai replied.  
"Well at-least you considered it, unlike the others." Hilary said, looking the other way, visibly upset,

Kai looked at her finally, and he just had to admit it. She was beautiful, even when she was pouting, she looked like a darling. Yup, she'd be a great date for anyone, even and especially Kai.  
"Hn. Well, still. You're schedule was good." He said.  
"Thank you. It's real nice to hear that from a pro like you." She said, as he looked down on her lap, blushing a bit.  
"Hn. Hilary?"

"Yeah."  
"You're an excellent coach." He said with a smile.  
"Really?" She asked in pure innocence and disbelief.

"Yes."  
This made Hilary sniff, and she began to cry silently. Kai, seeing her cry, got worried. Never before in his life had he ever seen some woman cry in front of him. He didn't know what to do. Oh, what would he do?!

Then his prayers were answered, as Hilary crashed herself into Kai's chest. And verbally began to wail and cry. Kai, blushing a bit, was completely frozen of movement at the time. He didn't know what to do, now that Hilary was hugging him! His heart pounded against his ribcage, his blood flowing through his veins like a torrent. His facial expressions flustered, embarrassed and nervous. Gather strength, Kai wrapped his arms around the frame of the brunette.

He felt the pleasure of hugging someone for the first time, and boy! It felt great! He rested his chin lightly onto her head, being careful not letting her notice anything.

She pulled from his chest, only to look up at the blushing blunette and though tears were still running down from her eyes, Hilary's expression now was also flustered and nervous. She felt as if everything had stopped, and only they were moving. Only they were looking at each other, and no was paying attention to them.

She drew closer to him, he did the same. And as soon as a mere few inches were left between them, they shut their eyes closed, and slowly and softly enveloped their lips.

The kiss was simple, but it was long. They stayed like this for quite some time, a good minute or two. Hilary, then realizing that what _she was doing, what they were doing_ , pulled from the kiss,

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry Kai! I I've shouldn't done that! Oh, silly me! Oh so sorry Kai!" She said incoherently, before Kai placed a finger on her lips, forcing her shut.

"Hilary….It's okay." He said, as he once again drew closer to the brunette and cupping her face, he passionately kissed her. This time, she kissed back passionately too, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing closer to him, her chest against his chest and her body against his. They continued to kiss, with Kai forcing Hilary to lie down onto her back, and getting on top of her. She further wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, with his hands going over her exposed stomach, earning a moan from the brunette, and subsequently, giving Kai an opportunity to use his tongue to play with her tongue. She too took part in their French kiss actively, running her hands through his hair, and further pulling him in, deepening the kiss. They made out like this for a long time, before parting for air.  
"Kai…I…"Hilary was once again interrupted by Kai.  
"Hilary…I love you." He whispered gently, making her blush. She looked into his eyes, his eyes showed passion, desire and love towards the brunette below her, she smiled at this.  
"I love you too, Kai." She replied, making Kai smile, as he kissed her again.

They both sat up, and immediately Hilary said, "Oh! I gotta show you something." Kai looked at her keenly, as she pulled a whole stack of papers out from her bag.  
"These are for you." She said, handing him the stack.  
"What's this?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh, Kai. This is _your_ training schedule, silly!" She said, chuckling.  
"My training schedule? I- I don't get it, Hilary." He asked, in a soft voice.

"You know, Kai? You're both gullible and cute. I like that. Silly, this is your personal training schedule, you're gonna train twice: once with the others, and once privately with me." She explained to the blunette.

"But, why? Why, Hilary? Why me?" He asked.  
"Because you're the only one who cared about me, Kai. You're the only one who told the others about my schedule. You told them to apologize to me, you made Tyson to go on his knees and beg me for forgiveness, and you made them all train by my schedule. And you're asking why I'm giving this to you? Kai, you've _earned_ this, you've earned this." She said, before she could utter out another word, she felt a pair of lips crashing onto hers. He once again kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap, further deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, as she once again began to kiss him like her life depended on it. But from that point onwards, her life did depend on Kai and his love.  
They pulled back from the kiss, "Thank you, Hilary…" Kai whispered at the brunette.

"Hm, you're welcome. Just promise me to be my friend forever, Kai." She said,  
"Forever Hilary, forever." He said, as hey once again, kissed gently, starting a new friendship.

A piece of torn paper brought these two together…Now that is how love is made!

Hope you had fun reading this, do review. Stay happy and live happy, farewell :)


End file.
